


Fire & Blood

by Charlatron



Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW Art, OT3, Oral Sex, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron
Summary: Thank you @Jacklyn_flynn for letting me play with your OC Briall and her husband Zevran!Olivia had a really great time.Go check out Jacks'sBriall x Zevran SeriesWith art by the glorious@faelavellan
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana/Female Trevelyan
Series: The Smutty Adventures of Olivia Trevelyan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621369
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Fire & Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacklyn_Flynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/gifts).



It wasn’t often Olivia’s travels brought her face to face with living legends, and she certainly hadn’t expected that to change when she first arrived at the backwater tavern in which she was currently renting a room, but there was no mistaking the flame-haired vixen sitting not ten feet away from her.

Had it not been for the grey warden sigil, or the staff she brazenly carried, the fiery hair alone would have been enough to identify the elven woman as the hero-warden responsible for ending the fifth blight. 

She was just as beautiful as Olivia remembered. Indeed, it was difficult to picture such a lovely creature taking down an archdemon - and living to tell the tale - but Olivia knew all too well how deceptive looks could be. Still, what she must have looked like atop Fort Drakon. Olivia was as much attracted to her power and success as she was her appearance. The words _hero-worship_ sprang to mind.

Leaning casually against the bar, Olivia sipped her drink and discreetly surveyed the tavern. The only reason she’d left her room, after all, had been to find some company of the carnal variety. There was a burly, bearded giant of a man in the corner whom she imagined would have little difficulty throwing her around the bedroom, and another slightly smaller well-groomed gentleman who had the look of a minor lord… but she suddenly found herself in the mood for something sweeter.

Her eyes passed over the warden once more. Olivia seemed to recall the elven mage had a lover, and one look at the woman's left hand told her she’d rather disappointingly taken the plunge. _Pity_. Bedding a grey warden was something she had yet to do, and starting with this particular warden would have certainly awarded her bragging rights. 

“Sod it,” she whispered to herself, downing what remained of her drink before striding confidently towards the elf.

The warden had obviously anticipated her approach, turning to face her with a tight grip on her cutlery.

“I come in peace,” Olivia assured her, holding up her palms in supplication.

“Is that so?” The warden replied, eyeing the dagger sticking out of Olivia’s boot.

“A girl can never be too careful.” She smirked, still holding up her hands appear as non-threatening as possible. “My name’s Olivia,” she eventually added to fill the tense silence.

“What can I do for you, Olivia?” The warden returned her attention to her meal, apparently deciding _the intruder_ posed her little risk.

“Actually, I was hoping I might buy you a drink,” she offered, “for saving the world and all.”

The warden opened her mouth to speak, clearly preparing to offer a polite refusal.

“Please?” Olivia quickly interrupted, putting on her best and most coercive smile. 

“Oh, alright then,” the warden easily relented, smiling warmly as her defensive demeanour immediately melted away, “but only if it comes with some conversation. I’m afraid if I sit here alone much longer I may end up inviting unwanted attention.”

“I would be honoured.” Olivia held in a triumphant smirk as she signalled the bar for two glasses of her usual tipple, before taking a seat opposite the gorgeous elf. “It’s Briall, right? Or would you prefer Commander?”

“Briall’s fine,” she distractedly responded, squinting suspiciously as though trying to recall a memory, “I’m sorry, but have we met before?”

“Not officially,” Olivia smirked, remembering their brief encounter some years ago. “I attended King Alistair’s coronation and, although my father was hoping I’d catch the king’s eye, you may remember interrupting myself and one of his majesty's royal guards playing a rather boisterous game of hide the sausage.” 

“Hide the…?”

“We were fucking,” she stated, matter-of-factly, “I believe you were looking for somewhere private to do the same with your man, no?”

Briall snorted as she covered her mouth, eyes wide with sudden realisation. “God’s, that’s right!” 

The conversation flowed easily after that, almost as though they were old friends - not that Olivia had many of those - and before either of them knew it hours had passed and they were both quite pleasantly sloshed. 

Briall was an adorable drunk; all smiles and eternal optimism despite everything she’d been through. She giggled almost constantly, even more so at her own jokes which were admittedly mediocre at best. But it was impossible not to laugh along with her. Such a bright melodious sound - hypnotic even.

They eventually walked up to their rooms together and agreed to meet for breakfast, provided Zevran - Briall’s husband - hadn’t returned before then, of course. It had been some time since Olivia had met somebody she was genuinely eager to see more of, especially someone she sadly had no chance of bedding.

The pair spent much of the following week enjoying each other’s company. Briall told her some unbelievable warden tales and Olivia shared some lewd stories of her time in Orlais. As it turned out, Briall’s husband sounded rather well-versed in the art of lovemaking, so Olivia gladly gave her a few creative ideas on how she might _surprise_ him - she had learned from the best in Orlais, after all. Briall spoke endlessly of her husband, who she clearly missed a great deal, and from the way she described the man Olivia knew she’d probably want to fuck him too.

Although it had been clear from the start that Briall wasn’t interested in pursuing anything of a sexual nature, Olivia still couldn’t resist trying her luck - but every flirtatious advance was always cluelessly misinterpreted as nothing more than a friendly compliment. It was both endearing and maddening.

On their fourth night together, they were a trifle tipsy once again and excessively complimenting each other’s hair when a hooded figure appeared behind Briall. Olivia quickly reached for the knife in her boot but when the stranger leaned in close to whisper something in Briall’s ear, the elf leapt out of her chair with such excitement that she knocked over their drinks in the process.

“Zev!” She threw her arms around the intruder and pulled off his hood, revealing what was indisputably one of the prettiest faces Olivia had ever seen on a man. 

The blonde elf lifted Briall off her feet and twirled her around, his voice low and sultry when he eventually tore his lips from hers. “Cuore mio, non sai cosa ti faccio.”

The only Antivan Olivia knew had been taught to her by a professional whore, and so, true to everything Briall had told her of the man, she understood every word of it.

When Zevran took Briall’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs, Olivia resigned herself to the fact that she’d never see either of them again, but Briall didn’t budge. Instead, she tugged Zevran back to their table and introduced him. 

“Zev, this is my friend Olivia. She’s been keeping me company for the last few days.”

Olivia forced a smile as the grinning elf introduced himself. 

“I thank you for keeping my darling wife company during my absence. Unfortunately, my trip took a little bit longer than anticipated.”

“It was my pleasure.” She hadn’t intended for her voice to sound quite so suggestive as it did, but the resulting arch in his brow told her he’d heard it. 

“Indeed.” He almost purred, clearly identifying the attraction which Briall had so far failed to.

“Well, I imagine the two of you will want to get reacquainted,” Olivia continued, encouraging them both to leave before it became awkward.

“Will you be alright on your own?” Briall worried.

“Oh, please.” She tutted, flashing a demure and inviting smile at the handsome stranger in the corner who’d been eyeing her up for the last hour or so. “I’ll be fine.”

“See you at breakfast?” Briall asked, hopefully.

“Sure.” Olivia nodded. “Now go - and remember that thing I told you,” she added with a sly wink.

Briall blushed, giggling into her hand as Zevran wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the stairs. “Tesoro, would I be right in assuming you and this new friend of yours have been having lewd conversations without me?”

* * *

Why did she have to be in the room next door? From the moment she’d stepped over the threshold, all she’d heard were breathless sighs and telling giggles despite the fact they’d parted ways over an hour ago - her own chosen companion for the night having been plucked from her grasp by none other than his wife! She’d tried to use the noises to her advantage, one hand between her thighs as she pictured the gorgeous redhead being fucked by her equally gorgeous husband... but jealousy made for poor masturbatory assistance. All she could think about was how she wished she were the one plucking such beautiful melodies from the temptress next door.

Although… from what she’d heard of the former _Antivan Crow_ , he didn’t exactly strike her as the type to flat out refuse a third party in the bedroom. What was the worst that could happen? They turn her down and she never sees either of them again? Compare that to the absolute best outcome… it seemed like a risk worth taking.

Olivia tied on her silk robe, tiptoed out of her room and down the corridor to their door. Briall was laughing hysterically, as though being relentlessly tickled, and although she knew she probably shouldn’t she took a deep breath and knocked three times. 

The laughter abruptly stopped, soon followed by the padding of bare feet over wooden floorboards. Olivia’s eyes widened when Zevran opened the door, every glorious inch of his golden skin on full display. Clearly he cared nothing for modesty, smiling lasciviously as she shamelessly appraised him from head to toe. She followed the bold lines of black ink down one side of his torso, noting how prettily the trail of fine blonde hair on his lower abdomen contrasted with his darker skin. The thatch above his cock - though mostly obscured by the bulk of said edifice which was standing proudly to attention - was neatly trimmed, and she couldn’t help but imagine Briall’s cute little nose pressed up against it.

“Were we being too loud?” he innocently asked, idly scratching his navel. 

The cocky grin on his face made it clear he was teasing her, trying to coerce her into lowering her gaze… which she did without hesitation; freely admiring his cock as she spoke, “I was wondering if I might join you, actually.”

“Who is it?” Briall called from somewhere out of sight.

“It is your new friend," Zevran smirked, unashamedly appraising her from head to toe before focusing his gaze on the hard peaks of her nipples. “She looks awfully cold, mi amore. Should I invite her in?”

“Olivia!” Briall came rushing to the door, face lit-up with excitement. A white sheet was wrapped around her and she gripped it tightly over her breasts. After Zevran’s unabashed show, the censoring of what must be a magnificent figure was disappointing. “Come in, come in.” She took her hand and dragged her inside. “We were just talking about you.”

“You were?”

Briall bit her lip, failing to suppress a grin as she nodded in affirmation.

Zevran licked his lips, looking back and forth between the two of them. “I believe in Orlais they call it a _menage a trois_.”

“Zev!” Briall squealed, playfully smacking his chest.

“Tesoro...” Zevran tutted. ”Why else do you think she is here? She is as enamoured by you as I.”

“Liv?”

“Well.” Olivia shrugged. “I didn’t come all this way just to read you a bedtime story.”

“Zev?”

“Mi amore, that you entrusted me with your heart and accepted mine in return is a far greater thing than I could have imagined. Since the day I met you I have known the touch of no other, and it would be my greatest honour for that to remain so.” Zevran tenderly cupped Briall’s face and kissed her softly. “However,” he continued, “should this be something _you_ wish to explore…?”

“I think I do,” she said, turning to face Olivia. Her expression was confident, but her cheeks were flushed.

“Then explore away,” Zevran whispered softly before giving her a gentle nudge forwards.

Olivia couldn’t believe her luck, stepping cautiously closer to Briall until they were mere inches apart. She touched a hand to Briall’s cheek, savouring the softness of her porcelain skin as she slowly slid her fingers into her hair. With excruciating slowness, she pressed her lips to the ginger elf’s, giving a hum of contentment as Briall willingly parted her lips to welcome the gentle caress of her tongue.

Briall slowly released her grip on the thin sheet wrapped around her, letting it slide down her lithe body and fall to the floor. The warden had a figure to die for, and Olivia couldn’t wait to explore it further.

While still kissing her, Olivia drew her fingertips down the sensitive tendons in Briall’s neck, over her collarbone and down to her pebbled nipples; tweaking them once before taking the full weight in each palm and giving them an experimental squeeze. Olivia appreciated breasts in all shapes and sizes, but Briall’s filled her hands so perfectly it was as though they were made for her.

Briall exhaled a quiet moan at her touch, moving her own deft hands to unknot the silk tie that held Olivia’s robe together. Briall caressed the skin of Olivia’s chest up to her shoulders then down her arms, slowly peeling away her robe to reveal the naked body beneath. 

Olivia shimmied out of the sleeves, letting the offending garment fall to the floor then promptly pulled Briall closer, one hand on her lower back and another on the nape of her neck. Sure she had a penchant for muscled hairy chests, but there was something truly wonderful about having one's own pillowy bosoms pressed up against those of another.

“Fuoco e sangue.” Zevran murmured, admiringly. “Am I to be a silent observer of this _delicious_ exchange?”

Both women giggled as they reluctantly disengaged and turned their attention on him.

Zevran held out a hand to his wife, pulling her to him in a rush when she placed her palm atop his and kissed her breathless.

Olivia cleared her throat, causing Briall to break away from the kiss and tug her closer.

“Now you two.” Briall smiled coyly.

“You are certain about this, tesoro?” Zevran questioned one more time.

“I am,” Briall affirmed, giving her husband’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

Zevran reached for the thick length of blood-red hair that covered one of Olivia’s breasts, fingers lightly grazing her nipple as he wrapped it once around his fist. He was still holding on to Briall with his other hand, and after pressing a doting kiss to her knuckles he finally allowed himself to indulge.

He continued to wind Olivia’s hair around his fist until he was able to caress her lips with the pad of his thumb, which she gave a playful nip.

“ _Civetta_!” He approvingly chastised, pulling his thumb from her mouth and swiftly replacing it with his tongue.

He released his grip on her hair in favour of her hips, gradually sliding them around to firmly cup her arse as she slid her fingers into his hair. He kissed exactly like his wife, she might have laughed about it had it not been so exquisite. Briall may have been the one she wanted, but having Zevran here too wasn’t exactly a deal-breaker.

Briall was biting her lip when Olivia chanced a peek in her peripherals, watching the two of them with rapt attention. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, cheeks and chest pink with the distinct flush of arousal.

“So…“ Briall audibly gulped. “How do we do this?”

“I have an idea or two,” Olivia responded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Briall’s pointed ear.

“As do I,” Zevran added, with more than just a hint of mischief in his tone.

“I trust you’re familiar with the concept of a daisy-chain?”

“Pfft!” Zevran rolled his eyes, clearly insulted she’d even feel the need to ask.

“Wait, I don’t know what that is.” Bri piped up.

Olivia slowly circled her, tenderly brushing her bright ginger tresses off her shoulder as she danced her fingers across her creamy flesh, from her collar bone to the back of her neck. Olivia ran her tongue along the shell of Briall’s ear, indulging in the scent of rose water and cloves that clung to her hair - sweet and spicy, just like her - before answering in a low and alluring tone, “you’re going to suck your husband's cock, whilst I eat your cunt and your husband eats mine.” 

Briall swallowed hard, and for just a moment Olivia thought she may have come on too strong… but then the captivating elf turned to her with a mischievous smile, and Olivia couldn’t resist the call to those luscious lips. With one hand on the back of Briall’s head, she pulled her into a heated kiss, all the while backing her towards the bed where Zevran was patiently waiting. 

Olivia bit her lip as she watched Briall crawl into place, noting the look of unconditional love that passed between the two elves. At least, she assumed that’s what it was, having never experienced such obvious devotion herself. 

After a moment of curious observation, Olivia finally completed the chain. It took them a moment to slot all of their limbs into comfortable positions, heads cushioned by inner thighs.

Briall gave a soft startled sigh, immediately followed by a sharp intake of breath as Olivia was the first to begin, slowly laving the full length of Briall’s labia and gently sucking until they were plump with arousal.

Olivia felt a gust of breath on her own exposed cunt as Zevran exhaled a low moan, presumably in response to Briall taking his cock into her mouth. Olivia hummed approvingly when Zevran’s tongue finally parted her lips, sampling her flavour with a satisfied hum of his own. 

“You lucky bastard.” Olivia exulted after a teasing suck of Briall’s clit.

“I know,” Briall responded, incorrectly assuming it was a reference to the admittedly astounding things Zevran was doing with his tongue.

“I was talking to your husband, actually.” Olivia corrected, squeezing Briall’s pert little bottom as she broadened the sweep of her tongue, gluttonously devouring her from clit to arsehole.

“She tastes exquisite, no?” Zevran readily agreed before creating a seal with his lips and moving over her in wide circles, stimulating nerves most men didn’t even know existed.

It grew increasingly difficult to maintain a rhythm when she was receiving such intense pleasure herself, but her determination saw her through. When Briall eventually climaxed, it caused a chain reaction; rapidly spreading to Olivia and finally Zevran.

“Cazzo e stato incredibile!” Zevran enthusiastically praised, peppering his lips along Olivia’s trembling thighs as he removed himself from their embrace to pull his wife into a fiery kiss.

Olivia scooted up to rest her head on the pillows for a moment, but she wasn’t alone for long. Briall soon appeared beside her, hooking one leg over her hip as she engaged her in a slow sensuous kiss.

Olivia repositioned herself, sitting-up against the headboard with her legs spread wide. “Leccamela tutta,” she slowly enunciated, hooking a finger beneath Briall’s chin, “you kiss just like your husband, I want to know if you eat pussy like him too.”

Briall rolled onto her stomach, slithering her way between Olivia’s spread-legs as she kissed a featherlight path along her inner thigh. Before she reached her intended destination, Zevran gripped Briall’s hips and lifted her bottom-half off the bed, repositioning her on her elbows and knees.

“Dimmi come ti piace scopare.” Briall timidly requested, lips teasingly grazing the hood of Olivia’s clit before she softly kissed it.

“Si, cosi lo voglio,” Olivia murmured, head lolling back as Briall lapped experimentally along the seam of her silky-smooth lips.

Briall suddenly cried out in surprise when Zevran impaled her from behind. He may not have been a warden himself, but he certainly had their fabled stamina.

Olivia locked eyes with the strikingly handsome elf, each of them watching the others' expressions as they took their pleasure from the woman between them. Zevran then began to tailor his thrusts to match Olivia’s moans, pretending he was the one causing them and not his lovely wife. 

Briall was an incredibly fast learner. Olivia never would have guessed this was her first time with a woman, her breaths coming in increasingly sharper pants as she hurtled towards a second orgasm.

Olivia tweaked her own nipple as her other hand fisted in Briall’s gorgeous mane of hair, maintaining just the right amount of pressure as she ground herself against her lips and tongue. 

“Oh, fuck…” Olivia’s speech devolved into a long wail as she reached her peak, the arousing sound stirring Briall into a frenzy as she greedily lapped at her release, inadvertently drawing out the pleasure until she couldn’t bear it.

Olivia took a moment to compose herself, enjoying the caring caress of Briall’s lips until a grunt from Zevran caught her attention. “Make yourself comfortable,” she instructed Briall as she repositioned herself, kneeling beside her to kiss a path down from her shoulder to her hip until she was close enough to Zevran that she could rest her palms on Briall’s pert little bottom. 

She watched from just inches away as Zevran’s cock slid masterfully in and out of Briall’s pretty pink cunt, hypnotised by the deliciously wet sounds of their joining and the lewd slap of flesh as Zevran’s pace quickened.

Olivia licked her lips in encouragement as she rested her chin on Briall’s rear, opening her mouth in invitation as Zevran obediently pulled out of his wife and slid onto her waiting tongue. She left him dripping with saliva to slip fluidly back inside his wife, the huskiness of Zevran's moan as she began lapping at Briall’s arsehole making her throb.

She pried one of Zevran’s hands from Briall’s backside and guided his thumb into her mouth, thoroughly coating it with saliva before directing the tip to Briall’s puckered hole. Briall moaned as Zev’s thumb slipped into the first knuckle, her knees almost buckling when it moved to the second. Olivia returned both hands to Briall’s arse, helping to guide her movements by repeatedly pulling her off of Zev’s cock then guiding her back down.

“Sto Venendo!” Briall breathily cried, spasming around her husband’s cock before promptly collapsing onto her stomach. 

“You sure you’re not a warden?” Olivia asked, face mere inches from his suddenly unoccupied and yet to erupt cock.

Zevran smirked, curling his finger in invitation for her to take him in her mouth. She willingly obeyed, eager to lap up every little bit of Briall’s release. Zevran held her in place with a firm grip of her hair, sliding to the back of her throat several times before pulling out in a rush.

With a firm tug of her hair, he urged her towards his lips, kissing her indulgently as she cupped and caressed his sac. 

“You have the taste of my wife on your tongue,” Zevran approved, his honeyed tone sounding almost like a purr as he lowered her onto her back. Briall was still recovering from the effects of her climax, face down in the pillows beside them. 

Olivia wriggled beneath him, purposefully creating friction against his heavy cock as he passionately kissed her. Without warning, he was tugged away by his wife and slotted between them. Briall rolled on to her side and tucked herself beneath his arm, kissing a meandering path towards the centre of his chest as she glanced expectantly at Olivia. 

She obediently mirrored Briall’s movements, kissing and licking her way over Zevran’s chest towards Briall’s waiting lips. Zevran chuckled to himself as they kissed above him, placing a hand on the backs of their heads and gently pushing them lower.

“Subtle.” Briall japed, playfully nipping his flesh as he stretched out on his back with both hands behind his head, sighing contentedly as both women kissed and caressed their way down to his throbbing cock.

Briall propped him up at the base between her thumb and forefinger, leaving his length exposed to their roving tongues. They laved him from tip to base simultaneously, teasing his tip as they kissed obscenely around him.

When Briall took him into her mouth, Olivia moved between his legs to focus on his sac; gently sucking each testicle into her mouth and caressing them with her tongue until he tightly gripped himself, unwilling to have it end just yet. 

“Tesoro, come sit on my face,” he sultrily commanded.

Briall moved without hesitation, straddling his face as Olivia licked a broad stripe from his perineum to the tip of his cock.

“I never thought I’d find the sight of you in another woman's mouth quite so… arousing.” Briall breathily admitted as Olivia slowly slid him to the back of her throat.

She glanced up at Briall’s face, who was watching her with rapt attention; the deep rise and fall of her chest making her breasts look extremely enticing.

“Come here.” Briall beckoned to her with open arms.

Olivia gave Zevran’s cock one last lick before scooting herself higher to straddle his hips. She lowered some of her weight onto him, sliding her slick cunt along the length of his enduring cock as she crushed her lips against Briall’s.

It was hard to keep track of which hand belonged to who; one on each breast, one in her hair and another gripping her thigh.

As Briall leaned forwards, kissing a path down Olivia’s throat, she took her husband in hand to helpfully angle him for Olivia to sit on. Olivia lifted and lowered herself, allowing just the tip of him to breach her. She undulated teasingly, taking just an inch or two before lifting off almost completely.

Zevran’s hips gave a few little unconscious jerks, eager for her to take him deeper as he busied himself between his wife’s thighs. His hands blindly explored Briall’s body, though with a precision which suggested he had it mapped to heart. 

Zevran gave a long low moan of sheer bliss as Olivia slowly sank down until their bodies collided, engulfing the full length of him and drawing a few fluid figure-of-eight motions with her hips before sliding back up. 

She pressed both palms to his chest as she leaned forwards to take Briall’s tempting nipple into her mouth, all the while slowly undulating on his cock as he lapped at his wife’s twice-pleasured cunt.

Olivia drew it out for as long as she could with long bouncing strokes, but a primal part of her _needed_ to work him to completion. Or perhaps it was the validation she craved - this was her favourite past-time after all, and one she prided herself on.

Olivia reached for Briall, sliding her fingers into her hair to pull her into a sloppy kiss as they both continued to ride the man beneath them. But it wasn’t long before she decidedly abandoned her up and down movements, housing him in his entirety as she snaked her hips to grind herself against his pubic bone.

“Si, continua, non fermarti!” Zevran’s voice was muffled by his wife’s wet cunt as he urged Olivia to continue.

Briall began to moan through her third release of the night, the sound going straight to Zevran’s cock which almost immediately began to pulse inside of Olivia and just seconds later she came so hard she actually blacked out. 

But in reality, when she “woke up” she was alone, skin slick with sweat and sheets soaked through. 

She sat up and looked around the dark empty room, realising with a heavy heart that what was shaping up to be one of the most epic nights of her life had merely been a concoction of her horny unconscious mind.

“Can women even have wet dreams?” She asked herself aloud, falling back down with a heavy thud and exhaling a long disappointed sigh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my good friend Jacks for beta'ing, and for directing me towards such filthy Antivan phrases.
> 
> Antivan Translations:-
> 
> Cuore mio, non sai cosa ti faccio = My heart, you can't imagine what I'm going to do to you  
> Tesoro = Treasure  
> Mi amore = My love  
> Fuoco e sangue = Fire and blood  
> Civetta = Minx  
> Cazzo e stato incredibile! = That was amazing/That was fucking amazing!  
> Leccamela tutta = (not said in English, close to “Lick my pussy”)  
> Dimmi come ti piace scopare = Tell me how you like it  
> Si, cosi lo voglio = Yes, like that  
> Sto venendo! = I'm coming!  
> Si, continua, non fermarti! = Keep going/don't stop!


End file.
